Christmas on the Rappahannock
by CAVALRYMAN1863
Summary: After the Disaster at Fredericksburg in 1862, the 22nd Cavalry is tasked with keeping an eye on a ford across the Rappahannock for Confederates trying to cross. As Christmas is upon them, they sing and try to be of good cheer for the Holiday Season.


It was December of 1862, General Ambrose Burnside was given the command of the Union Army of the Potomac, he attacked General Robert E Lee at Fredericksburg and was defeated. Now the Army of the Potomac was on the North side of the Rappahannock licking their wounds while it snowed, it also just so happened to be Christmas Eve Night. The 22nd Cavalry under the command of Captain Stark was near the river guarding a ford, to make sure, the Army of Northern Virginia did not cross and turn the flank of the battered army, and everyone was wearing their great coats for warmth. Cpl Blutch and Sgt Chesterfield were sitting by a warm fire, watching a coffee pot heat up, steam came from the spout, soon Bryan and Tripps walked up to them with a cup in each hand.

Bryan: "Thought you two might like a a few cups with your coffee." He handed the two to the Sergeant and Corporal, who accepted them gratefully.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Thanks Bryan, the way the snow is coming down, we're going to need them." Just then, Lieutenant Danford walked over to the men of his company. "ATTENTION!" The men shot to attention, except Blutch who took his time, plus he was freezing and his socks were a little wet from the snow and slosh.

Lt Danford: "At ease gentlemen, Merry Christmas."

Troopers in Unison: "Merry Christmas Sir."

Lt Danford: "Got a spare cup?" Bryan handed the Lieutenant a cup of hot coffee.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sorry we can't offer you cream and sugar Lieutenant." The Sergeant-Major and the Lieutenant chuckled at his remark.

Lt Danford: "I prefer it black Sergeant, thank you, sure do wish we had some tobacco." Cpl Blutch then sat next to the Sergeant, he pulled out his harmonica and started to play a random tune. The Lieutenant smiled and straightened his Hardee hat at the attempt to take the mind of the devastating defeat from a few days ago.

Lt Danford: "Hey Corporal, play a tune for the holidays." Blutch started to play Silent Night on his harmonica, the men knew the words and started to sing with the tune.

 _Silent night, holy night!_  
 _All is calm, all is bright._  
 _Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child._  
 _Holy infant so tender and mild,_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace,_  
 _Sleep in heavenly peace_

On the other side of the Rappahannock, men from JEB Stuart's 1st Virginia Cavalry were guarding their side of the for when they heard a faint noise coming from the other side.

Rebel Cavalrymen: "Hey Sergeant Magruder, what's that?"

Sgt Magruder: "Sounds like singing Charles, sounds like signing."

 _Silent night, holy night!_  
 _Shepherds quake at the sight._  
 _Glories stream from heaven afar_  
 _Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,_  
 _Christ the Savior is born!_  
 _Christ the Savior is born_

The Confederates listened and heard the words to the faint song, they also started to sing to the song of Christmas.

 _Silent night, holy night!_  
 _Son of God love's pure light._  
 _Radiant beams from Thy holy face_  
 _With dawn of redeeming grace,_  
 _Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_  
 _Jesus Lord, at Thy birth_

The men of the Twenty Second looked to through the snow to see a few figures by the banks of the river, they watched and sang as the Rebs on the other side did the same. Soon, they heard a voice from one side of the river.

Sgt Magruder: "HEY YANK!" The men listened if he was gonna say something else. "That's a mighty fine song." Sgt Chesterfield stood up.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Pleased you find it so agreeable." The men on both sides got closer to banks of the river, they had their carbines and pistols with them just in case the Rebs or Yankees decided to try and cross over and attack.

Sgt Magruder: "We're eating our Christmas Dinner on our side of the river, Salt Pork, Beans, and Hardtack, but we do wish we had some coffee to wash it down." He holds up a small burlap bag. "Want some Tobacco?" The Federal troopers looked at each other and debated over it but finally decided because it was Christmas, they would do it.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sure Johnny." Blutch then walked up next to the Sergeant and shouted across the river.

Cpl Blutch: "HEY REBS, YOU HAVE A LAME HORSE?!

Sgt Magruder: "Now what would you be willing to trade for a lame horse?"

Cpl Blutch: "Would you take General Burnside?" The men on both sides of the river laughed at the small Corporal's joke.

Sgt Magruder: "No, I think I better stay with the horse, come over and get your backy." The Confederates grabbed their pouches of tobacco and the Federals grab their sacks of ground coffee and walked on the rocks of the Ford until they met in betwixt the two lines of armies. Both Sergeant Magruder and Sgt Chesterfield were face to face, their sabers on their hips swaying with a calm wind with their great coats fluttering their capes.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sergeant Cornelius M Chesterfield, 22nd United States Cavalry."

Sgt Magruder: "Sergeant Miles Magruder, 1st Virginia Cavalry." The cavalrymen of both the blue and the gray traded their items and talked about home for a while, until it was time to part. The two groups of cavalrymen shock hands and returned to their respective side of the Rappahannock. The men returned to their squad fires and warmed up against them, Blutch and Chesterfield started to talk about what had just happened moments ago.

Cpl Blutch: "You know, it's funny." The Sergeant looked at the Corporal.

Sgt Chesterfield: "What's funny Blutch?"

Cpl Blutch: "That we can forget about the war this time of year, how we can be at peace and talk as if there was no war at all, it's funny."

Sgt Chesterfield: "War's war Corporal, but, when Christmas comes around, people see everyone as brothers, no matter what side their on." Blutch put on a grin and looked at his friend who was also a pain.

Cpl Blutch: "I guess your right."

 **Consider this a Present to all my readers, and I want to wish everyone a very joyful holiday season. Merry CHristmas to all, and to all a goodnight.**


End file.
